<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holiday for Giving Thanks (and Old Friends) by unsureavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063345">The Holiday for Giving Thanks (and Old Friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger'>unsureavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the canon universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Gen, Post-Sea of Monsters, Pre-The Titan’s Curse, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thanksgiving following The Sea of Monsters is one Percy plans to spend with Grover and his mum. That is, until a snowstorm blankets Manhattan and a certain daughter of Athena shows up on his doorstep, Thalia Grace at her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase &amp; Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the canon universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Holiday for Giving Thanks (and Old Friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Takes place between The Sea of Monsters and The Titan’s Curse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy jammed rapidly at the buttons on his video game controller. "You're so dead, G-man." </p><p>Grover, who was sitting cross-legged beside him, gritted his teeth as he moved his character across the screen and proceeded to shoot down Percy's teammates. "Don't get cocky, Perrrrr-cy," he bleated. </p><p>Riiiiiing! </p><p>The loud blaring of the house phone caught their attention. Percy grumbled under his breath as he paused the game and hurried over to the phone. "Hello?" </p><p>"Percy!" his mother's shouts made Percy wince. </p><p>"Oh, that was loud," he muttered to himself. "Mum, I think I'm deaf." </p><p>"Watch it, Percy," Sally warned. "Listen, have you boys looked outside?" </p><p>Percy glanced at Grover, eyes wide with panic. "Uh..." They'd been playing video games for the last three hours, curtains drawn and snacks scattered over the floor. "No, we-we we're doing homework." </p><p>There was a judgemental silence before Sally sighed. "You're a terrible liar." </p><p>"Sorry, Mum." </p><p>"I don't care," Sally cut in sharply. "There's been a snowstorm going on for hours now — I don't think I can get home." </p><p>Percy frowned. "But — it's Thanksgiving!" Percy and his mum didn't have the best life, but it was their Thanksgiving tradition to eat blue food and watch a cheesy old movie and fall asleep on the couch. </p><p>"I know, I know," she hurried in distress. "I'm sorry, Percy, but the roads are snowed in completely. The buses aren't running and I can't even get out of the university building."  </p><p>Percy pulled a face. "Well, okay then. What do we do?" </p><p>"Take the cookies out of the oven before they burn," Sally instructed. </p><p>As Percy made for the kitchen, she yelled, "Use mitts!" </p><p>Percy blushed before grabbing a pair and slipping them on. "Grover," he called to his best friend. "Can I get some help in here?" </p><p>There was a clopping of hooves before the satyr arrived in the kitchen. </p><p>"The food's all ready for you to eat," Sally continued. "Just warm it up in the microwave or the oven." </p><p>"I'll try not to burn the house down," Percy promised. "Love you, Mum." </p><p>"Love you too, Percy. Happy Thanksgiving." </p><p>The sound cut off as she hung up, leaving Percy standing glumly in the kitchen. </p><p>He set the phone down and turned to Grover. "Great. Thanksgiving alone, I guess." </p><p>"At least I'm here," Grover pointed out. "Or you'd be really alone. That might be kind of dangerous." </p><p>Percy shrugged. "Video games and food? Best Thanksgiving ever. You get the turkey and I'll warm up the rest in the microwave." He grabbed the pie covered in foil and lifted it up. </p><p>"How do you turn this on?" he murmured, staring at the meaningless buttons. </p><p>Bing! </p><p>Percy looked up at the ring of the doorbell, exchanging glances with Grover. </p><p>"We're popular today," Grover said in surprise. </p><p>Percy set down the pie cautiously. "Or it's a monster." </p><p>Grover paled significantly in response. </p><p>There was a familiar shink! as Percy uncapped Riptide and approached the door with the bronze sword in his hand. Grover whimpered fearfully as he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. </p><p>Percy nearly dropped his sword in surprise when he saw none other than Annabeth Chase standing at his doorstep. "Annabeth?" he voiced incredulously. </p><p>It couldn't be her — and yet it was. </p><p>Annabeth Chase was the daughter of Athena, and one of Percy's best friends. She was the smartest person he knew, and also happened to live in San Francisco. </p><p>"Annabeth!" Grover said excitedly.  </p><p>She smiled weakly, her chattering teeth preventing her from speaking properly. "H-hi, c-can we c-come in?" </p><p>We? Percy's eyes widened as Thalia Grace waved awkwardly from behind Annabeth. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, yeah," Percy cleared his throat, recapping Riptide and slipping it back into his pocket. "Sorry, I thought you were monsters." </p><p>"I-it's f-fine," Annabeth chattered, stepping inside. Her blonde curls were dotted with small snowflakes, and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself to conserve warmth. </p><p>When they were seated in the living room and given a blanket, Annabeth proceeded to tell her story. </p><p>Living with her father and step-mom was tense, Percy knew, but apparently they'd gotten into a fight the night before, so Annabeth stormed out and left for Camp Half-Blood. </p><p>Thalia, being the loyal friend she was, followed suit. But the snowstorm caught them in the middle of New York and left them stranded. </p><p>"You gave me your address last year," Annabeth explained, holding out a slip of paper. </p><p>Percy avoided Grover's raised eyebrow and questioning gaze. </p><p>"So we thought it'd be okay if we dropped by," Annabeth said sheepishly. "Sorry." </p><p>"I-It's fine," Percy stammered. "It's great to see you guys," he assured them. "My mum's caught at the university too. But you guys can join us for dinner." </p><p>"Thanks," Thalia said sincerely. </p><p>Percy didn't know Thalia all that well, even if he'd been the first to get to her after the Golden Fleece turned her back from a pine tree into a human. But she was Annabeth's best friend, so by default, she and Percy were friends too. </p><p>The only thing hindering this was that Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, one of the many gods who had always been keen on smiting Percy. Understandably, that kind of put pressure on them to either be enemies or best friends. </p><p>"Wonder what got Zeus' panties in a twist," Thalia muttered as she stared out the window into the rolling clouds. "It's November — how in Hades can it be snowing?" </p><p>Another cool thing about Thalia was that she didn't seem to worry about angering the gods. Percy didn't get it — whenever he did it, he was chastised for being insolent, but when Thalia did it, she was cool. </p><p>The skies rolled with thunder at her invocation of her father's name, but Thalia didn't even flinch. </p><p>"I know," Annabeth murmured. "I did not dress for this." She was wearing a t-shirt, a light jacket, and skinny jeans, so it made sense that she was freezing. </p><p>"You can borrow something if you want," Percy said casually. He froze as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't own any girl clothes, what was he doing? </p><p>"Really?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "That would be good. I'm kind of..." She shrugged off her jacket. "Drenched."  </p><p>"Why don't you guys clean up?" Grover suggested nervously. "You can use the bathroom. Percy will get you some clothes." </p><p>Annabeth and Thalia exchanges glances, but followed Grover's directions to the bedrooms. </p><p>Grover turned to Percy. "Oh my gods," he whisper-shouted. "I know you like her but don't be so obvious!" </p><p>Percy flushed furiously. "W-what are you talking about?" he spluttered. </p><p>"Let's recap," Grover reminded him. "First, you invite Annabeth in for dinner. Second, you offer her your clothes." </p><p>Percy elbowed him in the side. "I don't like Annabeth!" He couldn't help the red that was pooling in his cheeks. </p><p>Sure, they were getting older, and Annabeth was a very pretty 14-year-old girl, but that didn't mean that he liked her! </p><p>He quickly shushed Grover as Thalia walked out of the bedroom. She had dried her hair off, but stayed in her Green Day band shirt. </p><p>"Hey, Annabeth's taking that shower you offered," Thalia told Percy. "So...could you get the clothes or..." </p><p>"I-I got it," Percy stammered. He stumbled into the room, throwing a glance back at Grover, who looked terrified. </p><p>He searched through his mother's clothes for something that would fit Annabeth, but he couldn't find any. </p><p>The water turned off, and Percy started to panic. </p><p>Oh gods, Annabeth was going to come out with him still in the room...</p><p>Percy yanked a hoodie out of his cupboard and tossed it onto the bed, legging it out of the room before she exited the bathroom. </p><p>"Hey," he said breathlessly. Grover and Thalia were setting up the table, talking quietly about this and that. </p><p>"So, how's school?" Thalia asked. </p><p>Percy winced. "Uh...Not the best." </p><p>"Annie told me about Matt Sloan." </p><p>"Not him," Percy assured her. "I got kicked out of there." Two for two, he added mentally. First, Yancy, then Merriweatuer. "What about you?" </p><p>Thalia snorted. "Yeah, preppy cheerleaders and jocks are right down my alley." She sighed. "I just don't get why I have to go. But Chiron said its best to adjust back to mortal life — or whatever that means — and plus, at least I'm near Annabeth." </p><p>There was an unspoken agreement between the three of them that no one would mention Luke. Or Kronos. </p><p>Today was Thanksgiving, it was about giving thanks to the fact that they was still, miraculously, alive. </p><p>It was then that Annabeth walked into the living room, dressed in her jeans and Percy's hoodie. She played with strings uncomfortably. "You sure it's okay if I wear this?" </p><p>Percy purposefully studied the forks as he placed them on the table to avoid Grover, Thalia and Annabeth's gazes. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead." </p><p>He heard Thalia snicker as she placed the turkey in the oven. </p><p>Percy glared at her as he walked into the kitchen. "No, no, don't do that," he protested. "Why do you and Grover keep doing that?" </p><p>Thalia bit her lip to keep the smile from growing across her face. "Doing what?" she said, feigning innocence. </p><p>Percy rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pie and shoved it into the microwave. </p><p>"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, leaping into the kitchen and yanking the pie out of the microwave. "What are you doing?" </p><p>Percy jumped back in terror. "I-what-what?" </p><p>"You can't put aluminium foil in the microwave!" Annabeth said exasperatedly. "Oh my gods, you almost bombed us! Percy!" She ripped the foil off and returned the pie to the microwave, glaring at Percy. </p><p>Percy knew he should be more worried, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "Really, I'm sorry. But you looked about to slap me." </p><p>Thalia burst out laughing. </p><p>Annabeth groaned. "Oh, I knew you two would be a dangerous combination." </p><p>Usually, people said that referring to their fathers being two of the Big Three. But Annabeth said it because Percy was an idiot who put foil in the microwave, and Thalia was the person who didn't try to stop him. </p><p>"I think you should stick to setting the table," Grover said nervously, eyeing the microwave like it was about to explode. </p><p>Annabeth crosses her arms. "Agreed. Grover, seeing as you're the only other mildly responsible person here, you and I will be the only ones allowed in the kitchen." </p><p>Percy raised his hands in surrender as he walked out and slumped onto the couch, Thalia at his heels. </p><p>"I think we need one of those childproof gates,"  Annabeth called out to them. </p><p>They ended up eating turkey and pizza while sprawled on the sofa, limbs thrown everywhere while Titanic played on the screen. </p><p>"But they were..." Grover blubbered. "They were in love," he hiccuped, burying his face in a cushion. </p><p>Annabeth was sitting at the foot of the couch beside Percy. She glanced at him. "Are you crying?" </p><p>Percy swallowed. "Uh, no," he croaked. "I'm allergic to the, uh, carpet." </p><p>Annabeth laughed. "Okay, sure, Percy." </p><p>"They were in love," Percy whined. "I'm gonna have to talk to my dad about this." </p><p>He felt every muscle in his body tense up as Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and curled up in his warmth.   </p><p> Percy awkwardly tilted his head up to he could see Grover and Thalia. What do I do? He tried to telepathically scream at them. Thalia was laughing silent and mimicking love eyes, while Grover shot him a thumbs up.  </p><p>I hate you, he mouthed at them, hoping they could see it through the darkness. </p><p>Percy fell asleep with his arm around Annabeth, and he hoped to Zeus that he didn't drool that night, because that would be incredibly embarrassing. </p><p>He fell asleep on the couch, eating blue cookies, in front of an old, cheesy movie. Even though it wasn't the most perfect Thanksgiving, at least he got to complete the tradition with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>